The present invention relates to new processes for preparing nutritive compositions for animal feeds, and more particularly, the present invention provides processes for imbuing materials utilized for animal feeds with a mixture of urea and urea phosphate.
The nutritional properties of urea-urea phosphate mixtures are known. The combination of these two ingredients, in contrast to urea alone, has the advantage of being less toxic and of supplying phosphorus. Aside from dry mixtures, various processes have been proposed to permit the absorption of a urea-urea phosphate mixture by animal feed materials.
In outline, these prior suggested processes involve dissolving urea and urea phosphate in an appropriate solvent, such as water, ethyl alcohol, and propylene glycol, or in pseudo-liquid products such as sugar-beet molasses or sugar-cane molasses. This solution is then absorbed on a material which is suitable for animal feed. The resulting product is thereafter dried as necessary, sometimes using the heat of a complementary neutralization reaction and then by effecting the final drying using classical methods. The finished product is usually ground thereafter.
These prior art processes all present certain disadvantages, notably that of providing a final product having too high a moisture content. Furthermore, such finished products are not free from germs, mold spores, and bacteria.